Twilight: Endless Love
by Wormmon456
Summary: First part of my series. When Chase Young moves to Forks and meets the mysterious Elizabeth Hale, he falls in love. But is everything as it seems? ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Xioalin Showdown or Twilight.**_

I walked out of the airport, and stood outside waiting for my new foster father. My foster father arrived in his police car and helped me with my bags, before driving us to his house. "So, how old are you Chase?" He asked. "Fifteen, sir." I replied. "Call me Charlie." Charlie smiled. I nodded. When we got to the house, Charlie took my bags into my room for me then left me alone. I smiled, and sat on the end of my bed to meditate.

The next day was rainy. I sighed, got dressed quickly, and walked downstairs. Charlie had already left somewhere, so I began my walk to school. As I walked I saw a car speed past, a Volvo I thought, and caught a glimpse of the boy driving it. He looked like trouble.

When I got into school, the Volvo was parked in the carpark and one of the kids in the car, a girl, stood watching the crowds of kids walking into school. She moved her head slightly, and her eyes met mine. I was surprised, her eyes were a black colour. She looked away, and suddenly was gone. I looked around, and saw her walking into school with some other kids, three other girls and three boys. I watched them go, then shook my head and followed after them.

I walked into my English class, and _she _was there. I looked away when the teacher, Mr. Berty, addressed the class. I scowled as he made me introduce myself. "I'm Chase. Chase Young." I said. The teacher nodded. "Well, take a seat over there next to Miss Hale." Mr. Berty pointed to the empty seat next to the girl. I grinned a bit and walked over to the seat. I sat down and Mr. Berty found me a copy of the book the class were reading, _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare.

The girl moved her chair so she was sat nearer to the boy then me. She ignored me and just talked to the boy and girl. I tried to pay attention to the book, but I kept glancing at the girl.

When the bell went, I packed my bag and tried to leave before her and the others, but she was already at the door before I had even gotten out of my seat. I was surprised but ignored it and went to the school canteen. I looked around, unsure where to sit. I noticed her, sat with the two other boys and the other girl, but knew I wouldn't be welcome there.

I was about to find a table to sit at alone, when a girl from my Spanish class called me over. "Sit here." She called. I smiled at her. "Um, thanks." I said, slowly sitting down with her and her friends. "Your welcome. My names Lindsey Evans, by the way." She smiled. "I'm Chase Young." She introduced me to her friends. "That's Adam. Then there's Sophie. Then Leona, then that's Aston, and he's Kieran." She introduced me to everyone. I nodded to her friends, but my eyes kept drifting to her table.

"Who are they?" I asked Lindsey. She followed my eyeline. "Oh, they're the Cullens and the Hales." Lindsey shrugged. "They're... not very popular." "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Yeah. They keep to themselves most of the time." Leona said. "The big one, with muscles is Emmett Cullen, and the girl with the short black hair is his sister Alice. The boy with blonde hair is Jasper Hale, and the two blonde girls are his sisters, Rosalie and Elizabeth Hale." She continued. "I see." I continued to stare at the girl, Elizabeth. Emmett looked up and saw me staring. He grinned and said something to Elizabeth, who looked up and caught my eye. I quickly looked away, but I noticed Elizabeth smiling and Emmett seemed to be teasing her.

The end of the school day didn't come quick enough. I ran outside, only to find Elizabeth was stood by her car. She saw me, and beckoned for me to go over to her. I stood, undecided, until her brother Jasper came out of the school and stood next to her. At that point, I decided I would go over. When I got to the car, Elizabeth smiled. "Hello." She said. "Um, hello." I replied. "Would... you like a ride home?" She asked me. I looked from her to Jasper and back again. "Your sure? What about your... family?" "They're getting a ride with Rosalie today." She said, pointing to another car. "Oh, alright." I smiled, and climbed into the passenger seat. Elizabeth got into the driver side and Jasper walked to the other car.

"Tell me about yourself?" Elizabeth said, as we drove through town. I thought for a moment. "Well... I live with my foster father, Charlie. He's the local police chief. Oh, and I moved here from China. That's about it really." I sighed. "I see. Interesting..." Elizabeth sounded genuinely interested, as she watched me instead of the road. "Um... Shouldn't you be watching the road?" I asked. She laughed, but turned her head back to the road. I quietly sighed in relief.

When we got back to Charlie's house Elizabeth was suddenly at my door, opening it for me. She smiled as I got out. "See you tomorrow." She suddenly was back in the drivers seat. I laughed and nodded. "See you then." I grinned. As Elizabeth drove away, I watched the car turn the corner before walking inside. I sat with Charlie and we ate lasagne. Afterwards, I went straight up into my room and read some more of _Romeo and Juliet _before I went into the bathroom. I had a shower, brushed my teeth and got into bed. I fell asleep, excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I got ready for school and walked outside, ready to walk to school. I saw Elizabeth's Volvo sat outside my house and smiled before climbing into the passenger side. "Hey." I said, turning towards her. "Hey." She smiled, and started the car. As we drove to school, I kept my eyes on the speed meter. As it approached sixty, I began to worry.

When we finally got to school, I nearly jumped out of the car. Elizabeth laughed and appeared by my side. She walked towards the school building and I quickly followed her. We got to English with plenty of time to spare, and sat down. Mr. Berty looked surprised to see us both arrive early. When the lesson finished, I walked to Spanish with Lindsey, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. After Spanish it was lunch. When we walked into the canteen, Elizabeth was sat with her family. Her sister, Rosalie, glared at me, and I sighed.

"What's her problem?" I asked Lindsey. She shrugged. "She's always like that. Just ignore her." Lindsey told me. "Why is she like that, though?" I asked. "I don't know. Guess she doesn't like people." Lindsey shrugged, and sat down. I sat next to her and watched Elizabeth's family. Emmett was asking Elizabeth something, and she shook her head and looked over at me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back before nodding to whatever Emmett said.

After school, she appeared right next to me, making me jump. "Sorry. Would you... like to take a walk with me?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded and followed her into the forest. We walked in pretty deep and she stopped. "Chase, I have something I want to... tell you. Don't freak out, okay?" She asked. I nodded. She appeared by a tree root and yanked it out of the ground. Then she suddenly started running and became blurry. I gasped and backed away. She stopped nearby and watched my reaction. "Chase..." Elizabeth began to walk towards me. She was walking really slowly, like she thought if she came too fast I'd run away. I walked towards her and stood nearby. "How can you do that?" I asked. "Your..." She shook her head. "Chase, I'm... I'm a vampire." Elizabeth seemed to be watching my reaction. I just nodded. "You... believe me?" She asked. "Yes." I smiled, and she smiled back.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked. Elizabeth laughed. "I told you, I'm taking you to meet my family." She grinned. "Your family! What... What if they don't... like me?" "Your worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because they might not like you?" She laughed. "I'm sure they will." I nodded, and glanced at the speed meter again. Today it was on 70. I glanced out the window at the trees speeding by. "Maybe you should slow down a bit?" I tried not to show that I was scared. "It'll be fine, Chase. I have better reflexes than you humans." She grinned. I must have looked scared, because she sighed and the speed went down to a reasonable 40. "I guess, if we hit a tree, you'd have been able to walk away from it?" I asked. "Probably... But you couldn't." Elizabeth sighed.

As we turned into the house, I saw Elizabeth's parents stood on the patio waiting for us. Elizabeth opened my door for me, and I climbed out the Volvo. She led me over to them, and I smiled shyly. "H...Hey, I'm Chase Young." "I'm Dr. Carlisle, this is my wife Esme." I smiled at Esme. She seemed really young. She slowly moved towards me and hugged me. Then Carlisle shook my hand, and opened the door for us. We went inside and Elizabeth's brother, Jasper, met us. "Hello, you must be Chase. I'm Jasper." He smiled. I smiled back, and shook his hand. "Chase is here!" A girl yelled, before Jasper's girlfriend, Alice I remembered Leona call her, ran over and hugged me. It shocked me, and Esme looked worried. Alice let go. I laughed, and Elizabeth smiled. Her sister, Rosalie, stood at the back with two other girls, but Emmett came over and shook my hand. He had a powerful grip. "I'm Emmett. Your Chase, right? Elizabeth never stops talking about you, and..." Emmett stopped talking when he saw Elizabeth glaring at him, but he laughed. Then one of the girls came over and shook my hand. "Hey. I'm Bella." The girl smiled. I smiled back. "Chase Young." "Hello Chase." Another boy came over. "I'm Edward." The boy put an arm round Bella's waist, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The other girl walked over and smiled. "This is Renesmee." Bella said.

Elizabeth took my hand and all but dragged me away from her family. As we went upstairs, she pointed out the different rooms to me. "That's Alice and Jasper's room, then there's Emmett and Rosalie's room, then Edward and Bella's room... Carlisle's office... And this is my room." Elizabeth opened the door, and I walked inside, and looked around. The room was large and beautiful. I noticed a shelf full of CD's, and went investigating. Elizabeth appeared next to me, watching me. I smiled at her and stood up. "Like it?" She asked. "Yeah!" I grinned.

By the time we left her house, I was beginning to like Elizabeth's family. Elizabeth was sat in the driver's seat, and she was still going too fast for my liking. She noticed me glancing at the speed meter and sighed. "Chase, I promise I won't hit a tree." I rolled my eyes at her. When we got to Charlie's house, I got out of the car and went over to the door. Elizabeth walked over to the door with me. "See you tomorrow." I smiled. She smiled back. "Maybe earlier." She grinned, before kissing me, and disappearing. I watched her drive away, confused, before opening the door and walking inside.

"Hey kid, have a good day?" Charlie smiled. "Yeah. I went to the park with Lindsey and the others." I lied. He nodded. "Lindsey Evans? She's a good kid." Charlie smiled. I smiled back. "Oh, and I met Elizabeth Cullen. She seems nice too." I continued. "Oh, Elizabeth Cullen. They're a nice family, considering." Charlie grinned. "My daughter, Bella, married Edward Cullen, and she's happy enough with him and their daughter Renesmee." "Oh, I see. Well, I'm tired. Night, Charlie." I quickly left and went into my room.

I was reading _Romeo and Juliet _again when I looked up to see Elizabeth leaning against the wall. I smiled, rolled my eyes, and put the book down. "Hey." I grinned. "Hey." Elizabeth walked over and sat crosslegged on the bed. She then moved to lie next to me, and I watched her. She began to hum a song under her breath, and I scowled as my eyes began to close. I fell asleep listening to her.


End file.
